


Роки и английские джентльмены

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Роки давно подозревал, что все англичане немного с приветом...





	Роки и английские джентльмены

**Примечание переводчика.** _Русская адаптация фика Froggy. Ссылка на оригинал, к сожалению более не доступна. Разрешение на перевод было получено в 2010 году, когда он собственно, и был осуществлен. Работа первые опубликована в Вудхаус-сообществе на Diary.ru_

 

Я давно подозревал, что все англичане немного с приветом. Причем, подобное мнение сложилось у меня уже после первого знакомства с компанией уроженцев Туманного Альбиона на одной из вечеринок. Эти ребята воруют шлемы у полицейских, заказывают одни и те же коктейли, и их хлебом не корми, дай только повращаться в свете. А еще у каждого уважающего себя британца имеется слуга, который сдувает с хозяина пылинки, приговаривая: «Да, сэр» и «Очень печально, сэр».  
  
Чудаки! Но, как ни странно, отличные парни. Очень, очень дружелюбные. Даже чересчур, как сдается простому американцу вроде меня. Полагаете, что быть чересчур дружелюбным невозможно? Ну, тогда вы просто не знаете Берти и Дживса. Сейчас расскажу вам, почему я считаю английских джентльменов и их дворецких – ой, прости, Дживс, камердинеров, – теми ещё фруктами.  
  
***  
  
Я пригласил Берти остановиться у меня, пересекшись с ним как-то в Нью-Йорке. Однажды Берти уже гостил в моей хижине, и, увы, ему там не слишком понравилось, но нынче выбирать не приходилось. В его собственных апартаментах шел ремонт, и мой приятель искал, где бы провести несколько ночей. Я предложил Берти стол и кров, и он поинтересовался, можно ли прихватить с собой Дживса.  
  
– Да ради бога, – ответил я. – Вот только у меня всего одна свободная комната...  
  
– Не волнуйся, Роки, он прекрасно разместится и в моей, – заявил Берти.  
  
Итак, Берти и Дживс в своих странноватых костюмах, со своим странноватым акцентом пожаловали ко мне на Род-Айленд. Был уже поздний вечер, когда Берти поинтересовался:  
  
– Послушай-ка, Роки, старина, у тебя ведь имеется еще одно одеяло, не так ли?  
  
Как же я люблю их речь! Есть в ней что-то такое – милое и ностальгически-старомодное. Кстати, отличная тема для стихотворения, надо будет заняться на досуге.  
  
– Конечно, Берти, – ответил я. – У нас здесь настоящий колотун, а?  
  
– Вот-вот. А Дживс довольно рослый, знаешь ли.  
  
Честно говоря, я совершенно позабыл о Дживсе. Это, вообще-то, в его стиле – быть совсем рядом, но ничем не выдавать своего присутствия. Когда мы разговаривали с Берти, его камердинер, вероятно, сидел, уткнувшись в книжку где-нибудь в кухне. Дживс очень умный парень, и если бы мне не казалось, что он и глядеть в мою сторону не желает, я бы с удовольствием поболтал с ним о том, о сем.  
  
– Это точно. Кстати, ты все еще думаешь, что вам будет удобно в одной спальне?  
  
– Абсолютно, дружище. Мы, Вустеры, не новички в таких делах.  
  
Я не был уверен, что понял, в каких таких делах Вустеры не новички, но Берти выглядел довольно беззаботно, так что я просто вручил ему обещанное одеяло. Они с Дживсом отправились к себе наверх, и я тоже пошел укладываться. После десяти ночи я, знаете ли, чувствую себя совершенно разбитым.  
  
Проспал я недолго – около полуночи меня разбудил жуткий грохот, от которого стены заходили ходуном. И хотя после единственного удара воцарилась полная тишина, я все же решил зажечь керосинку и посмотреть, не случилось ли чего.  
  
В коридоре все, вроде бы, было на своих местах, так что я отважился подняться во вторую спальню. Тихо постучал, затем толкнул дверь, и прошептал в темноту:  
  
– Берти, ты что-то слышал?  
  
Постепенно я стал различать предметы, в частности, кучу одежды, сваленную прямо на полу. Когда свет керосинки достиг кровати, я обнаружил, что она пуста.  
  
– Послушай-ка!  
  
Завернутый в одеяло Берти выполз откуда-то из-за койки.  
  
– Послушай-ка, Роки, тебе не кажется, что уже малость поздновато для светских бесед? – спросил он.  
  
– Ты слышал это, Берти?  
  
– Что слышал, старина?  
  
– Шум! Это было... не знаю, как и описать, совершенно жуткий звук. Такое впечатление, что что-то изо всех сил врезалось в переднюю дверь!  
  
Берти выглядел растерянно, но, быть может, мне это просто показалось со сна.  
  
– Ах, это! Это всего лишь я. Упал с кровати, – пояснил Берти.  
  
Он попытался усесться на постели, но ему мешало одеяло.  
  
– А где Дживс?  
  
Дживс, по своему обыкновению, материализовался, словно из ниоткуда. Вот его не было, а вот он уже стоял рядом с Берти у дальнего конца кровати.  
  
– Сэр?  
  
Дживс тоже был завернут в одеяло. И, как я смог различить в свете лампы, прическа его пребывала в совершеннейшем беспорядке.  
  
– Что происходит? – поинтересовался я.  
  
Берти слегка дернулся, но Дживс прокашлялся и ответил своим обычным торжественным тоном:  
  
– Мы упали, мистер Тодд.  
  
– Упали?  
  
– С постели, сэр. Одеяла принесли больше неудобств, чем можно было подозревать, – поведал Дживс.  
  
Берти пробулькал что-то, что можно было идентифицировать как: «Дживс!»  
  
– Не понимаю, почему это вы оба упали с одной постели? – недоумевающе спросил я.  
  
Берти глуповато улыбнулся:  
  
– Роки, дорогой, ну ты же знаешь, как это случается на новом месте, правда?  
  
Я никак не мог взять в толк, что он имеет в виду:  
  
– Что?  
  
– Понимаешь, мы с Дживсом привыкли к одной кровати, той, что стоит в моей спальне. Она чуточку больше, чем вот эта. Ну и, в общем, мы немножечко забылись...  
  
Слушая сбивчивые пояснения Берти, я вдруг заметил, что у них под одеялами совсем нет пижам.  
  
– Вы делите постель?  
  
Дживс слегка приподнял бровь, глядя на меня.  
  
– Я полагал, ты сказал ему, Берти.  
  
«Вот это да! Дживс зовет кого-то по имени – я, наверное, брежу», – подумалось мне.  
  
– Ох, знаешь, я собирался, но, кажется, совсем выпустил это из виду, – замялся Берти. – Понимаешь, Роки, нужно было тебе всё сразу объяснить, ну, чтобы ты не думал, какого дьявола мы спим в одной постели и все такое...  
  
Слушая его, я, кажется, и сам начал заливаться краской.  
  
– Гомосексуалисты, – резюмировал я.  
  
– Надеюсь, наша конфиденциальность не будет нарушена?  
  
– Ой, ну что вы, – пробормотал я, пятясь к двери. – Я э-э... сохраню всё в тайне!  
  
– Вот и славно, – обрадовался Берти.  
  
И тут он слегка склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся, глядя мне прямо в глаза:  
  
– Ну а сам-то ты как? Не желаешь присоединиться?  
  
Его вопрос потряс меня необычайно.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Бертрам, я не думаю...  
  
– Ай, да ладно! – протянул Берти. На сей раз его ослепительная улыбка адресовалась камердинеру. – Ты же ведь сам говорил, что Роки симпатичный, разве нет?  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Говорил, однако, не имел в виду...  
  
– Я знаю, что не имел, Дживс. Но, согласись, что с нашей стороны будет нехорошо, если мы даже не предложим Роки разделить с нами веселье.  
  
Я попытался что-либо возразить, но напоролся на взгляд Дживса. Знаете, в этом парне есть что-то гипнотическое, не могу сказать, что именно, но он умеет заинтересовать. А в данный момент он и сам выглядел заинтересованным, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
  
– Действительно, – произнес он. – Привлекательность мистера Тодда сложно не заметить.  
  
У меня отвисла челюсть.  
  
– И он отличный парень, правда, Дживс?  
  
– Эй, слушайте, что вы...  
  
– Да, Берти. Я согласен с тем, что участие мистера Тодда в некоторых аспектах нашей жизнедеятельности могло бы быть довольно... стимулирующим. Разумеется, если мистер Тодд разделяет данные устремления.  
  
– Что он говорит, Берти?  
  
– Он спрашивает, Роки, старина, заинтересован ли ты. Соглашайся. Обещаю, будет здорово! – Берти говорил со мной, но улыбался Дживсу.  
  
Поэт не должен кривить душой. Призвание поэзии состоит в том, чтобы служить зеркалом для отражения уродливого обличья реальности. Лгать с моей стороны было бы попросту нечестно, ну так я и не стану. Был ли я заинтересован? О да! Я был очень заинтересован в Берти еще с того момента, когда впервые его увидел. И хотя я не был до конца уверен насчет Дживса, все же решился принять их более чем неожиданное предложение.  
  
– Вы ведь пара, я прав?  
  
– Ну, к алтарю мы, конечно, не ходили, и объявлений в «Таймс» не давали, – начал объяснять Берти. – Но соответствующие клятвы друг другу принесли. Приватно, разумеется.  
  
– А меня-то зачем...  
  
– Ваше участие привнесло бы известную долю пикантности в наши интимные отношения, – ответил Дживс, и глаза его заблестели. – Разумеется, безо всяких обязательств с вашей стороны, сэр.  
  
– Отлично сказано, Дживс, – похвалил Берти, обходя кровать, придерживая свою импровизированную тогу. – Так что скажешь, Роки?  
  
– Э-э... думаю, я согласен, – ответил я.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, я иногда думаю, что мне следовало покинуть комнату, не дожидаясь, пока будет задан этот вопрос. Но Берти выглядел таким привлекательным в своем одеянии из одеяла...  
  
– Чудненько! Ну что, приступим, Дживс?  
  
– Конечно, Берти.  
  
Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как Дживс и Берти сбросили свои одеяла, и в четыре руки гладили меня через ткань пижамы.  
  
– Ох, – только и мог произнести я.  
  
Нет, вы не подумайте, обычно я довольно-таки красноречив, я же ведь поэт, в конце концов! Но когда лицо Берти – в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы его кожа отливала золотом – оказалось в каком-то дюйме от моего собственного, тут уж я не смог и двух слов связать.  
  
– Дживс, не возьмешь эту штуку? – спросил Берти. – Я собираюсь поцеловать Роки.  
  
– Очень хорошо, Берти.  
  
Дживс принял у меня лампу и поставил ее на прикроватный столик. Это было очень кстати, поскольку мои колени подогнулись в ту же секунду, когда Берти приник ко мне губами.  
  
Целоваться с ним было настоящим блаженством. Берти не намного выше меня ростом, однако в тот момент мне казалось, что наши макушки находятся на одном уровне. Я словно парил в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, и лишь его язык у меня во рту был единственным звеном, что связывало меня с материальным миром.  
  
– Берти! – выдохнул я, когда мы наконец разомкнули объятия. – Где ты научился так целоваться?  
  
– От Дживса, конечно, – усмехнулся мой приятель. – Он научил меня всему, что я умею по постельной части. Хочешь, покажу?  
  
Дживс незаметно возник у меня за спиной, его руки обвили мою талию.  
  
– Позвольте мне, сэр, – сказал он и принялся расстегивать пуговицы моей пижамной куртки.  
  
– Ты что, собираешься называть его «сэром», все время, пока мы?..  
  
– Желаете, чтобы я покончил с формальностями, сэр?  
  
Последние слова адресовались, по-видимому, исключительно мне. Однако Дживс говорил это своим обычным предупредительным тоном, так что я так и не понял, всерьез ли он собирался «покончить с формальностями».  
  
– Зови меня Роки, если хочешь. А я буду звать тебя так же, как зовет Берти, договорились? – спросил я.  
  
Было очень странно – рассуждать об обращениях, когда с тебя стягивают пижамные брюки.  
  
– Отлично, – произнес Берти, даря нам обоим очередную широкую улыбку.  
  
Положив руку мне на плечо, он слегка подтолкнул меня по направлению к кровати.  
  
– Дживс нарочно напускает на себя важности. На самом деле, он просто тебя дурачит. Конечно, он будет звать тебя Роки. Давай-ка теперь... Какое слово мне нужно, Дживс?  
  
– Возможно, «подготовиться»?  
  
– Оно самое. Давай-ка подготовимся, парень.  
  
Я едва ли осознал, что происходит, когда меня попросту опрокинули на кровать. Дживс и Берти забрались туда же. Дживс лежал на боку, опершись на локоть. Свободной ладонью он поглаживал мою щеку. Берти склонился надо мной, стоя на четвереньках. Он внимательно изучал мое тело, и было видно, как в его глазах разгорается желание.  
  
К этому времени мы все уже были абсолютно обнажены, и я с восхищением разглядывал эту прекрасную пару. Они были такими разными! Дживс немного выше Берти, а Берти выше меня, поэтому я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что лежу в постели с двумя великанами. Кожа у Дживса загорелая и отливает бронзой, а у Берти – бледно-сливочная, по сравнению с Дживсовой, так совсем белая.  
  
А вот руки у них похожи – у обоих кисти элегантные, пальцы длинные и тонкие. Но когда они прикасались ко мне, я все же ощущал разницу – у Берти мягкие руки аристократа, а пальцы Дживса загрубели от работы, и действует он ими более уверенно и жестко.  
  
Берти оседлал мои бедра, и я почувствовал гибкость и упругость его тела. Он был красив и изящен, точно молоденький юноша, но это златокудрое и голубоглазое создание было не таким уж невинным, каковым казалось на первый взгляд. Я чувствовал жар вожделения, которым пылала каждая его клеточка.  
  
– Какую позицию ты обычно предпочитаешь, Роки? – спросил Берти, лукаво поглядывая на меня.  
  
– Да я, в общем, не очень сведущ в таких делах, Берти. Последний раз я делал это много лет назад...  
  
– Берти, могу ли я посоветовать мистеру Тодду опробовать сразу две стороны медали? – шепнул Дживс и нежно поцеловал меня в ключицу.  
  
– Конечно! А как это, Дживс?  
  
Дживс сел, потянулся к Берти и поцеловал его тоже. Затем мягко оттолкнул от меня, и Берти, перекатившись по постели, лег на спину вытянувшись во весь рост.  
  
– Я предлагаю мистеру Тодду… Роки… проникнуть в тебя, Берти, в то время как я доставлю ему такое же удовольствие, – сказал он хриплым шепотом. Глаза его по-прежнему искрились в отблеске лампы.  
  
На этот раз я точно стал красным, как рак. Но я хотел этого, очень хотел. Наверное, это грех. Знаете, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в делах духовных, но тогда я желал Берти и Дживса больше, чем кого-либо в своей жизни.  
Берти негромко охнул, и потянулся ко мне за очередным поцелуем.  
  
– Ты ведь не против, верно, приятель? – прошептал он прямо мне в губы.  
  
– Конечно, – просипел я. – Да. Конечно.  
  
Если ты ляжешь сверху Берти, – обратился ко мне Дживс. – я помогу тебе его подготовить.  
  
Судя по тому, как доверчиво улыбался Берти, раздвигая ноги, к исполнению пассивной роли он был привычен. Дживс расположился позади меня. Накрыв мои ладони своими, он произнес:  
  
– Вот… Роки.  
  
И вложил мне в руку какой-то пузырек.  
  
– Вазелин, – пояснил камердинер.  
  
– Послушай-ка, Дживс! Сдается мне, что наш маленький поэт краснеет! – воскликнул Берти с громким смешком. – Ты что же, стыдишься своих наклонов… склонов… Как это называется, Дживс?  
  
– Наклонностей?  
  
– Ага! Ты что же, стыдишься своих наклонностей, Роки?  
  
Я покачал головой и отвинтил крышку тюбика.  
  
– Нет, конечно. Всего лишь пытаюсь соблюдать правила приличия.  
  
Дживс рассмеялся мне прямо на ухо, и я от неожиданности выпустил пузырек. Кто бы мог подумать, что Дживс умеет смеяться?  
  
– Приличия нужны при посторонних, мистер Тодд. Однако следовать правилам этикета в спальне, скорее, из области желаемого, нежели выполнимого, не так ли?  
  
Сказав это, Дживс обхватил мое, э-э, древко, смазанными вышеозначенной субстанцией, пальцами.  
  
– Ох!  
  
– Шире ноги, Бертрам, – эти слова прозвучали глуховато, так как губы Дживса блуждали по моей шее. – Нам с мистером Тоддом нужно больше места, чтобы подготовить тебя.  
  
Берти безропотно подчинился. Дживс намазал мои пальцы вазелином, и легонько подтолкнул к Берти, который продолжал лежать на спине и безмятежно улыбаться. Затем он поднес мою руку к ягодицам своего любовника, и я был вынужден дотронуться до его наиболее потаенного места.  
  
Одно лишь прикосновение превратило Берти в самого разговорчивого парня в нашей постели. Конечно, в его речи было мало конкретики, но, все же, он производил много шума.  
  
– Ро-ох! Роки! Дживс! О боже! – выкрикивал он, извиваясь под моей рукой, когда мой палец погружался в его плоть. – Ох!  
  
– Он всегда так реагирует? – проскрежетал я.  
  
Мне было немного боязно смотреть в лицо Берти, резко исказившееся гримасой удовольствия. А я ведь всего лишь ввел в него один несчастный палец!  
  
– Всегда, – прошелестел Дживс мне на ухо, прижимаясь ко мне сзади своим большим телом. – Тебе еще предстоит увидеть настоящего Берти. Развратного, точно уличная девка... Извергающего отборные непристойности... Умоляющего тебя брать его снова и снова.  
  
Я застонал в унисон с Берти – оказалось, что словесно Дживс умеет гипнотизировать не хуже, чем взглядом.  
  
– Ты хочешь его, Роки? – продолжал Дживс. – Желаешь увидеть его в таком состоянии? Уверяю тебя, это райское блаженство – быть внутри него, и чувствовать, как он кончает.  
  
– Да, – простонал я. – Да, Дживс, я хочу его трахнуть!  
  
– Так давай уже! – заныл Берти и потянулся ко мне. – Пожалуйста, Дживс, пусть он...  
  
– Возьми его, Роки. Он готов, – прожурчал у меня над ухом голос Дживса.  
  
Дживс нежно направил меня своей рукой, и мой член легко проскользнул в Берти. Он застонал подо мной и положил ладони мне на бедра, побуждая меня проникнуть еще глубже. Признаться, мне пришлось сделать неимоверное волевое усилие, чтобы не извергнуться в него прямо в этот момент.  
  
– О, Берти, – выдохнул я, совершая очередное поступательное движение. – Вау.  
  
– В самом деле, – отметил Дживс.  
  
Затем я почувствовал, как скользкие от вазелина пальцы камердинера поглаживают крохотный участок между моих ягодиц. Я замер, и даже, возможно, вздрогнул. Много лет со мной не делали этого.  
  
– Не напрягайся, Роки. Пожалуйста, – прошептал Дживс, и его пальцы вошли в меня.  
  
Я охнул, уткнувшись в шею Берти, которую только что целовал, и попытался перевести дух. Отчаянно хотелось принять все, что могли мне дать эти удивительные люди. Невидимое облако наслаждения, которое, казалось, окружило постель, было практически осязаемо.  
  
Мне очень хотелось нырнуть к ним в это облако, и, черт возьми, у меня получилось! Естественно, не без помощи Дживса. Дживс знал, что делает – невероятно, но его движения заставили меня расслабиться, и даже вновь возбудиться. Его пальцы скользили во мне, растягивая мой вход, в то время как тугие мышцы Берти ритмично сокращались вокруг моей плоти. Я посмотрел в глаза Берти – они были широко открыты и темны от возбуждения. Его губы не были сомкнуты, они были слишком восхитительными, чтобы не поцеловать их сейчас же.  
  
В тот момент, когда я протолкнул свой язык в рот Берти, Дживс протолкнул в меня свой член. Я вскрикнул, но не прервал поцелуя – наши языки переплелись, и это было поистине волшебное ощущение.  
  
– Дживс, – простонал Берти, когда наши губы наконец разъединились, – умоляю, двигайся. А то я с ума сойду!  
  
Я очутился в кольце из двух пар рук. Ладони Дживса упирались в матрас рядом с моими собственными, пальцы Берти вцепились мне плечи. Втроем мы составляли наиболее тесный живой клубок, какой только можно себе вообразить.  
  
– Позволь мне задавать ритм, Роки, – промурлыкал Дживс. – Когда я буду подаваться вперед, просто повторяй мое движение.  
  
И Дживс медленно толкнулся внутрь меня, а я, в свою очередь, толкнулся в Берти. Я чуть не потерял сознание от остроты ощущений. Меня заполнила тяжелая эрекция Дживса, сам я заполнил горячее и упругое отверстие Берти – все это казалось слишком невероятным, чтобы быть правдой. Дживс стал двигаться быстрее, и я снова чуть не кончил.  
  
При свете дня, застегнутый на все пуговицы, Дживс – сама благопристойность. Вам и в голову не придет, что эти руки могут обвиться вокруг вашей груди словно железные канаты. Или что эти бедра могут вбивать вас в матрац с силой парового молота, когда он станет вас иметь с поистине животной страстью. Он не будет с вами церемониться – равно как и не будет заниматься с вами любовью – он может вас только трахать. Вот, что он делал со мной. Дживс трахал меня, а я трахал Берти. А Берти отдавался мне легко и радостно. Однажды, коротко вскрикнув, он вдруг судорожно сжался вокруг моей плоти и приник к моей шее, выдыхая мое имя. Это было так неожиданно и так чудесно, что я тоже не мог сдержать вскрика.  
  
– Господи боже, Роки, – проговорил он полузадушенным шепотом спустя несколько секунд. – Это просто...  
  
В этот момент Дживс довольно сильно укусил меня в шею, я взвизгнул, дернулся, и еще сильнее толкнулся в Берти. Мы оба застонали, а Дживс хмыкнул мне на ухо:  
  
– Ты восхитителен, Роки. Несомненно, так же восхитителен, как и Бертрам, который извивается сейчас под тобой.  
  
– Умх, – ответил я, сосредоточенный лишь на том, чтобы не прийти к финишу слишком быстро и не свести это волшебное действо к преждевременному завершению. Данная задача была не из непростых, поэтому, как понимаете, мне было не до разговоров.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Роки, – простонал Берти – я заметил, что его волосы разметались по подушке. – Пожалуйста, ох господи, еще, Роки! Сильнее!  
  
Думаю, Дживс был единственным, кто сохранял какое-то подобие адекватности. Я же был практически на пределе. Дживс продолжал свои безжалостные атаки, и я уже не пытался на что-либо влиять. Он один двигал нас – его бедра толкали мои, и я входил в Берти так глубоко, как только мог.  
  
Дживс с силой сжал мою ягодицу, получив еще больший контроль над моими движениями, и Берти закричал:  
  
– Дживс! Дживс! Да! Еще!  
  
– Мне кажется, об этом ты должен попросить Роки, Бертрам. Попросить как следует. – Эту фразу Дживс произнес медленно, хриплым и слегка дрожащим голосом.  
  
Он совершил еще несколько резких толчков, и я застонал в плечо Берти.  
  
– Прошу, – немедля захныкал Берти. – Прошу тебя, Роки, трахай меня. Жестче!  
  
В глазах у меня помутилось, в голове зазвенело. Я не смог удержаться, и затрясся в экстазе, заключенный между их великолепными телами, выкрикивая их имена. Меня накрыла волна жара и удовольствия, я ощущал каждым сантиметром своей кожи их кожу, их мускулы, вдыхал их запах, любил их обоих.  
  
– Дживс, – простонал Берти, крепко вдавливаясь в меня всем корпусом. – Дживс, ох, силы небесные! Я чувствую его!  
  
Я продолжал лихорадочно вздрагивать, а Дживс неустанно продолжал двигаться. Я чувствовал, что абсолютно выдохся, я был выжат и опустошен, но Дживс продолжал трахать меня. Трахать Берти сквозь меня.  
  
– Говори, – потребовал Дживс, голос его при этом был резким и совсем чужим.  
  
– Он кончил в меня, – вкрадчиво прошептал Берти, притянул мое лицо к своему, и подарил мягкий и медленный поцелуй.  
  
Дживс немного замедлил темп.  
  
– И я чувствую как его семя растекается у меня в заднице, Дживс.  
  
Дживс низко застонал, и вдруг сбился со своего четкого ритма. Его толчки стали хаотичными и непредсказуемыми, и я понял, что непристойности, произнесенные Берти, стали последней каплей, отбросившей его за черту. Дживс, такой сильный и несгибаемый, совсем утратил чувство реальности, растворившись в своих ощущениях. Я чувствовал, как он изливается в меня. Еще пара толчков, и он затих.  
  
– Роки, – взмолился Берти.  
  
В его голосе звучало отчаянье и досада. Он крепко прижимал меня к себе всеми конечности, вожделея продолжения.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Роки, не останавливайся! Только не сейчас! Дживс, прошу, не останавливайтесь! Умоляю, еще немного!  
  
Дживс, молча оттолкнул меня от Берти. Я заметил на его лице едва заметную ухмылку. Я лег на бок, пытаясь отдышаться, в то время как Дживс спустился ниже и мягко сомкнул губы вокруг члена Берти. Его голова стала ритмично подниматься и опускаться, а Берти теперь не молчал ни секунды.  
  
– Дживс! – стонал Берти и имя его камердинера превращалось на его устах в песнопение.  
  
Мог лишь восхищенно наблюдать за тем как Дживс – растрепанные темные волосы практически закрывали его глаза – вбирал в себя Берти полностью и без остатка. Я видел, как сокращались мышцы его глотки. И когда имя Дживса превратилось у Берти в непрекращающийся многозвучный лепет, я понял, что мой английский приятель подобрался к собственному пику так близко, как это только возможно.  
  
– Давай, Берти, – прошептал я, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. – Давай, сделай это.  
  
Берти был непередаваемо прекрасен в этот момент, в доле секунды до развязки. Он был похож на картины греческих мастеров. По его рукам и ногам пробегала легкая дрожь, бледная нежная кожа была скользкой от пота и пылала от ласк, которые ему дарили губы его камердинера. На его лице застыло напряженное выражение – он словно хотел закричать, но не мог. Я никогда не думал, что Берти может быть идеалом красоты, но теперь был готов взять свои слова обратно.  
  
Мне не терпелось увидеть его оргазм.  
  
– Дживс, – всхлипнул Берти, – и по тому как его пальцы комкали простынь, я понял, что он уже в доле секунды.  
  
Дживс издал низкий горловой рык, а Берти взвизгнул – именно взвизгнул, я хорошо это помню, – и кончил.  
  
Я видел, как с его алых губ неслышно слетает имя Дживса, и в этот момент мне безумно захотелось оказаться тем, кто заставил бы его так кричать.  
  
Хотя, если говорить откровенно, это произошло не без моего участия – я ведь только что занимался с ним сексом. Я испытывал головокружительное чувство, и с гордостью смотрел на Берти Вустера, вздрагивающего в сладких судорогах, до которых его довели двое – Дживс, это чудо в человеческом обличье, и ваш покорный слуга. Наверное, я бы мог сочинить прекрасный сонет просто не сходя с места, если бы не смотрел, как загипнотизированный, эти двое обмениваются в моей постели нежными поцелуями. Затем Дживс протянул ко мне руку, обнял и притянул к ним.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, Дживс, – пробормотал Берти, игриво покусывая его губы.  
  
Затем он повернулся ко мне, и на его лице расцвела довольная улыбка:  
  
– Ну Роки, старина, ты и дал жару! Не думал, что ты на такое способен, дружище! Великолепное представление! – воскликнул он, и даже Дживс позволил себе широко улыбнуться.  
  
– Ну я... – только и смог выдавить я.  
  
Наверное, Дживс достал своим членом до самого моего мозга, потому как ни одной, даже самой завалящей мысли там не оказалось – мне было попросту нечего им ответить! Дживс вытянулся на кровати во весь свой могучий рост, умиротворенный, усталый и красивый как бог.  
  
– В самом деле, – проговорил он.  
  
– Мы бы могли навещать Роки каждый раз, когда будем в Нью-Йорке, правда, Дживс? – прощебетал Берти, подмигнув мне. – Можно даже несколько раз в неделю.  
  
Я ответил ему слабой улыбкой – на меня вдруг внезапно навалилась усталость:  
  
– Думаю, я смог бы это пережить...  
  
***  
  
Берти и Дживс никогда не были частыми гостями в Нью-Йорке, а сейчас, когда им уже не требуется следить за ходом ремонта в квартире – так и подавно. Я думаю, что только поэтому они навещают меня не чаще одного-двух раз в год. Не то чтобы я слишком возражал против такого хода вещей. Как я уже говорил, английские джентльмены излишне эксцентричны и чрезмерно дружелюбны. Мне нравится Берти, и Дживс, конечно, тоже, но они совершенно заездили меня той ночью, когда упали с кровати в моей запасной спальне. Вот молодой человек по имени Сэм, брат моего редактора, гораздо более подходящая партия для простого поэта, вроде меня. И в то же время, я с нетерпением ожидаю их следующего визита – они сказали, что приедут в октябре. Ведь каждому из нас время от времени хочется разбавить серые будни небольшим приключением...


End file.
